Shadow Stars of the Dark
by Sofi94
Summary: Doopliss just got kicked out of the Creepy Steeple after pulling a prank on one of the Boos living there. But he didn't plan on getting pulled into a plot that involved two people being possessed by the Shadow Stars. But he doesn't know who they are!


**Hi, and welcome to Shadow Stars of the Dark. Hell yeah this is a total redo of my paper mario fanfic. Got a problem with that? I thought it sucked so much, so I deleted it, and just redid the whole thing. I hope it makes more sense. Enjoy! If you don't like it, don't bother flaming me, k?**

**Creepy Steeple**

"Dude, why do I look like a clown?!" A random Boo shouted. Boos rarely go to sleep, but this one didn't have anything else to do, and was dying from boredom. Apparently, he and 249 other Boos were in this area, making fun of the white bed sheet they called Doopliss whenever they saw him. "Maybe it was bed sheet over there." Boo #45 said.

"Oh crap. They're onto me." Doopliss mumbled. Looking around, he quickly took the paint buckets that were in plain sight and chucked them out the window. Some of the paint unfortunately splattered onto the windows while they were falling. "We saw that." Boo #1 said. "You may live in here, but you CANNOT mess with us. All in favor of us kicking him out, say aye." He added. All the boos repeated "Aye!" "Ok, you have 30 seconds to get out, or you're dead." Boo #2 threatened.

Panicked, Doopliss ran out of the tower. "Whatever. They got on my nerves, anyways." He started wandering through Twilight Trail, but was soon sucked into a portal, landing in an unfamiliar place. The floor was cold, but there were a whole lot of candles that lit up by themselves.

**Palace of the Shadows**

"Where am I?" Doopliss looked around. There was an old stone tomb and a whole lot of candles that mysteriously lit by themselves.

"Shoot. That wasn't the right one." Someone said. The Duplighost blinked.

"What's a bed sheet doing here?" It turned out to be the Shadow Queen. Appaently, she was looking for something. "Why can't I find it?!" She growled.

"What?" Doopliss was confused.

"Normally I'd kill you in a second, but I'll spare you. If you want to know what just happened, I've been working on a project for when Mario comes back. It wasn't finished yet, but somehow, it split into two identical stars and escaped. You've heard of the Crystal Stars, right? Yeah, it looks like them, but it's dark purple, and holds dark powers. It's called the Shadow Star.

Anyways, two people possess it. You can't tell because it's not visible. Apparently it has the power to possess people without them knowing, but whoever it possesses; it's stuck with that one until the next generation, or until that person dies. It also has the power to cause back luck. Now, I need you to find the two who hold the Shadow Star and bring them back immediately." The Shadow Queen explained.

"What happens after that?"

"One of them will die."

Doopliss shuddered. "Harsh much?"

"Life's not fair, kid, so get over it. Now, look for the two possessing the Shadow Star, and bring them back immediately." The Shadow Queen snapped.

"How can I tell which ones-" Doopliss got cut off when he was kicked into a portal, landing in Rogueport.

The town had only two shops, one in the center part, another on the west side. The east side seemed to be owned by Bandits, and there were only a few people outside in th center part of the town.

**Rogueport**

"Eh?" Doopliss looked around. He was unfamiliar to this place, since he'd never seen it before.

"Hey! Get back here!" He turned around to see that two Bandits were running off, with another Duplighost following them.

"Aw, crap. How am I gonna explain this to them?" The Duplighost told herself. That was when she saw Doopliss. "You! Why didn't you stop them? She shouted, but then stopped. "You're new to this town, huh?" She asked. Without waiting for an answer, she added, "This town's not really dangerous, but it's not safe. Pickpockets are in certain parts of this town. Now I gotta go drop off something, because I'm outta here." She smiled, entering the building that had a Mushroom on it.

"That's where the Bandits came from? It doesn't look like much. Why would they take something from there?" Doopliss asked himself, walking away. He was looking for an exit, but he had nowhere to go. Finally, about five minutes later, he found a warp pipe, felt seriously stupid, and exited through it.

The sewers didn't seem like much, just a huge tunnel where some places are connected, and maybe one or two people roaming around in a certain area. You just had to be careful not to fall into the water, and a huge Blooper blocks the path to a town named Petalburg. Basically, it was the underground ruins of an ancient city.

**Rogueport Sewers**

"Might as well turn into a Goomba while I'm at it." Doopliss mumbled, duplicating a Goomba that was passing by. Seconds later, another one crashed into him. It must have been a girl because it was wearing a bow on the back of its head.

"You again? Watch where you're going." The Goomba mumbled, not looking very happy.

"How did you know it was me? And how come you're kind of pissed off?" Doopliss made an anime sweatdrop.

"Duplighosts can tell each other apart from others if they're a Koopa in a crowd of other Koopas, or anything else. No one else can tell the Duplighost apart from the real ones. And the only reason why I smiled earlier was because I was sure we'd never see each other again. I guess I was wrong. Plus, I hate boys. Since we might be running into each other a lot, I should tell you my name, Doopliss. It's Crystal." The Goomba said. "And how I know your name is easy, but I'm not telling you."

"Hey there, cutie." Three Goombas said to Crystal. It was pretty much the whole family tree of Goombas. A Regular one, one with wings, and a third one with a spike helmet on its head.

"Are you losers hitting on me?" Crystal asked, glaring at them.

"Yeah. Why?" The winged Goomba asked.

"Then you better get the hell out of here, or I'll make sure that once I beat the crap out of you three, you'll run home crying to your moms."

Crystal's threat made all three of them run away screaming like girls.

"Why aren't you running away?" She growled at Doopliss.

"I have no idea." Doopliss made another anime sweatdrop.

"Ok, I've only told one person a story like this. It was a friend that mysteriously disappeared two years ago. So far, she hasn't figured out whether the story was true or not. It was passed on to me by someone living in Twilight town." Crystal began.

"It was a long time ago that two people were born in Twilight Town. It was a Goomba named Kerry and a Bob-omb named Tamesis, and believe it or not, they were actually brothers. As kids, they found a baby Crazee Dayzee who was old enough to talk. He didn't have a name, so they named him Lucky, because they found him when he was close to dead, but got better quickly over time.

It was one year later, the day he was finally back to his normal self. That's when they found the fourth sibling in the family. A sister. She was a Goomba like Kerry, and got along very well with the youngest one in the family. But after five years, they suddenly decided to go their separate ways, and the sister was on her own in Twilight Town, hoping that one day they'd reunite." She said the whole story to him.

"Is it true?" Doopliss asked.

"That's your choice. Even I don't know the answer to it." Crystal growled. She was about to leave when she heard someone yell, "Dude, I don't even know who you're talking about!" Immediately, both of them ran over to where the noise came from.

"Don't play games with us. You know who we're talking about. Where's the Yoshi mage?" Someone asked. It was wearing a full ninja costume, so you couldn't tell what it actually was. There were two of them, and a blue Yoshi.

"It's the assassins from two years ago." Crystal mumbled, reverting to her original form. Doopliss looked at her.

The second one saw Crystal. "Look who finally showed up. Last time we saw you, kid, you ran away and abandoned your little friend." The ninja was smirking under its mask.

"Should we just kill you right on the spot, girly?" The first one asked.

"Or do you want to flee like the chicken you were two years ago?" The first one added, smirking under its masked.

Now Crystal was pissed off. "You just crossed the line, but you two aren't worth it." She hissed. Grabbing the blue Yoshi, she ran off, with Doopliss following right behind.

"Thanks. If you hadn't showed up, I would have cracked and told them the truth. I'm Sarmad by the way." The blue Yoshi said.

"You know my friend?" Crystal asked. The Yoshi nodded and smiled.

"She was from a thousand years ago, and so was I, even though we don't look like it. We're also childhood friends."

**To be continued**

**So, how was Chapter 1? Like I said, I won't take flames. If you decide to flame me anyways, I just ignore it. Lol poor Doopliss got kicked out of the Creepy Steeple, but that's kinda his fault, huh? Chapter 2 is NEXT! For those of you who don't know who Crystal is, she's a duplighost with a pink sheet, two blue bows, a thunder mark on her sheet, blue eyes, and blue feet. yeah. Ok? Whatever.**


End file.
